Who Will Be Your Valentine?
is an event from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary : Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna, and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Chapter 1 Normal Mode Fu announces that Valentine's Day is approaching, and Sonoko and Sonocchi propose that everyone give chocolate to two different people, one of whom must be someone you have never given chocolate to before. This causes feelings of jealousy from Togo, Hinata, and Mito. Akihara Sekka and Kohagura Natsume become fearful, as they realize that they may receive most of the chocolate and could become targets of revenge. That morning, Itsuki and Anzu arrive at Natsume's classroom to present her with chocolate. Spotting them from a distance, Tamako becomes jealous, and Sonocchi only exacerbates them by telling her that if she fails to impress Anzu with her own chocolate, Natsume will steal Anzu from her. Panicked, Tamako hurries to the home economics room, where she finds Takashima. She says she was in the middle of preparing chocolate to give to Yuna, but decides to help Tamako make chocolate truffles to give to Anzu. In return, Tamako gives her a box of chocolate. While they are busy preparing their gifts, the other Hero Club members exchange their chocolates to each other. Hard Mode After receiving a text from Tamako that read "SOS to everyone but Anzu", Anzu bursts into the home economics room to find Tamako, Takashima, and the other girls there as well. Anzu demands an explanation after noticing a ruined baking sheet, and when Tamako refuses, Takashima explains that their plans to prepare homemade chocolate went awry when the chocolate exploded in the microwave. They attempted to salvage what was left to give to Anzu, but to no avail. When Anzu discovers that Tamako made chocolate in order to outperform Natsume, she insists that Tamako has always been "the coolest person in the world" to her and restores Tamako's confidence. Afterwards, the girls finish exchanging chocolates. Chapter 2 Normal Mode Utano and Mito exchange chocolates and profess their love and appreciation for one another, much to Sonoko and Sonocchi's delight. Later, Sonoko and Sonocchi bring Togo to a hiding place in the club room, where they watch Yuna give Sumi chocolates and a shoulder massage. This ignites feelings of jealousy in Togo, which only intensify when Takashima and Chikage enter the clubroom. Sonoko and Sonocchi realize that this would be a good time to reveal themselves, but Fu, Itsuki, and Karin enter the clubroom before they can step out of their hiding place. The Hero Club members continue to exchange chocolates to each other, and an exchange between Karin and Fu becomes awkward due to a misunderstanding. After they leave, Wakaba and Hinata enter the clubroom and exchange gifts. Their intimate moment is ruined, however, by Sonoko and Sonocchi, and Wakaba immediately forces them out of hiding. Sumi regains consciousness and remembers to give Sonoko and Togo her presents. Wakaba and Hinata are still upset at Sonoko and Sonocchi, however, and force them to sit in seiza until the other girls return. Hard Mode Togo runs down the hallway to retrieve Karin, Fu, and Itsuki and inform them of the situation inside the club room. Once they hear of Togo spying on them with Sonoko and Sonocchi, they are mortified, but agree to go to the club room. Togo relays the same message to Tamako, Anzu, Natsume, Gin, and Sekka, who are in a classroom, and to Takashima and Chikage, who are exchanging chocolates in the home economics room. Then, Togo hurries to the rooftop where Yuna has prepared a blanket for the two of them to sit upon. It is there that the two of them exchange their gifts. As they look at their view of the town below, they promise to always protect and be there for each other. Navigation Category:Scenario